


Maiden's Gamble

by pretty_ish



Series: K-pop Horror Stories [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, M/M, Rituals, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Young couples enjoy taking part in this new game.Maiden's Gamble, they call it.A trust building game. Do you truly love who you say you do? Do you truly trust who you say you love?





	Maiden's Gamble

**Author's Note:**

>      Intro notes: Maiden's Gamble is a game found on Reddit. From this, I assume there's no real history behind it other than it just came to someone's mind one day and they thought it would be a cool trick.
> 
>      However, there is a possibility that the ritual could work as everything comes from something. Perhaps this ritual has taunted a spirit. A copy, or something that messes with your mind and makes you see a red corridor.
> 
>      Now don't let me spoil it. Go on and read!
> 
>      At your own demise.

  
     "Ah, Junhee, look at what I found online!" Yuchan said, sitting down next to Junhee on their couch. Junhee hummed as he read on the younger boys phone.

     "Maiden's Gamble? Is this the weird game that couples are playing recently?" Junhee asked. Yuchan nodded with a smile on his face.

     "It's to test how much you trust and love your partner. I wanna try it." Yuchan said. Junhee hummed, sounding unsure.

     "Let me read this first." He said. After reading it several times, he was still unsure. "I'll think about it." He said. Yuchan excitedly jumped off the couch.

     "Yay!" Yuchan had spoiled Junhee over the next few days, putting on his favourite shows, running a bath when he got home, cooking his favourite foods, etc.

      Junhee started to wonder why he had started acting like a housewife. It finally clicked when Junhee was in the bath, relaxing after a bad day at work. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought, sinking into the bubble bath.

     _It's because he wants to play the game!_ Junhee pieced together, sitting up. He bit on his thumb nail and hummed suspiciously. _It doesn't seem that dangerous... Kind of rubbish to me._ He thought. He sighed and sunk into the warm water once more.

     Once Junhee was done, he joined Yuchan in the bedroom. Chan dried his hair and then cuddled with him in bed.

     "Channie... I'm thinking that maybe we can play the game." Junhee said. Yuchan squealed.

     "Really? Yay!" He exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so excited! I want to be player one!"

     It was the night they had decided to play the game. Junhee had no doubts in Yuchan and Yuchan had no doubts in him.

     Midnight had hit and the two gathered at the restroom door of an unpopular bar downtown. Junhee and Yuchan kissed and said their goodbyes for what could possibly be the last time.

     "You know how much I love you, right Junhee?" Yuchan said, pressing his forehead to Jun's. The older nodded and kissed Yuchan on the lips.

     To any bystanders, there were some weird gay guys acting like they were never going to see each other again after one going to the bathroom. Strangely enough, the bystanders were somewhat right.

     "You mean the world to me, Channie." Junhee said, caressing the latters cheek. "Now go. I love you." Yuchan turned around.

     He stepped into the restroom with a knife in one hand and a pocket watch in the other. He entered the last stall and locked it behind him. Yuchan marveled at all of the names on the wall indicating that they had done the same. He began to wonder if they made it out or not.

     It was 11:59 and Yuchan took a deep breath before beginning with the first step. He carved into the door with his knife,

_[Junhee loves Yuchan]_

 

    He began to have racing thoughts of doubt, wanting to stop the ritual but he knew he couldn't. So he went on, rotating counter clockwise and chanting the words,

 

**_"My lover has another."_ **

 

He said this 66 times in total, with his eyes closed. He bit his lip before opening his eyes again, expecting nothing to have changed and that it failed. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

 

     When he opened his eyes, he was in a red corridor. His legs felt shaky and the sight was unbelievable to him. Had he really succeeded?

 

     H felt his jaw drop and his stomach turn a bit in disbelief and nerves. It was exciting, yet so scary. Where was he, he wondered. Another dimension? A placebo delusion? Perhaps. Either way, it was uncanny. He felt like he didn't belong.

 

     Shaking off this unwelcomed feeling, Yuchan proceeded as the rules of the game described and walked forwards. He looked around as he did so, admiring the corridor. There were many pictures. Paintings that looked like Junhee.

 

     He walked until he could feel his legs burn, yet pushed himself to walk further. He walked until he could barely feel his feet. Pushing himself, he walked until his legs gave out and he fell to the floor.

 

     It was 1:46 pm of the next day. Yuchan waited. He waited and waited until it turned 12 am to walk back.

 

¤ ¤ ¤

 

   After Junhee had left Yuchan to the bathroom, he left with a feeling that he was being followed. The site said that the person he loved most would follow him home and tempt him. It was said to usually be a "copy" of the first player.

     The copy is meant to be the best version of them and will cater to your every desire and will, in your eyes, have absolutely no flaws.

     However, Junhee kept in mind that whoever this copy was of, it was not them, but a fake. Junhee hadn't seen them yet and felt content with that fact. It wasn't until he reached home that he saw the copy.

     It was not a copy of Yuchan. Instead, it was a copy of someone he thought he had forgotten. His ex. Saito Kyoko. He was confused and scared, wondering why it was her and not Yuchan.

     Kyoko had died four years ago. Junhee had moved on. He started a life without her and a new one with Yuchan, so why did she come back? Why was Junhee yearning for her?

     Junhee tried his best to ignore her with music and keeping himself occupied, speaking on the phone with some of his friends to make himself feel at ease, but she was always there

     Not once did she leave him alone, nor did she take her eyes off of him. He felt like he was going crazy. His mind was cloudy and he could no longer think rationally.

     _Maybe it was meant to be?_ He began to think. _Maybe Yuchan isn't right for me..._ He quickly discarded these thoughts and slapped his head harshly.

     A soft, pampered hand caressed his forehead. He looked up, seeing the copy. She smiled at him. It was reassuring, yet cold and unsettling.

     She kissed his head and tears began to stream from his eyes. _Her touch... Her soft lips... Her sweet personality._ He began to realise how much He missed her.

     She was extremely important to him. In fact, before she died, he was planning on proposing. It didn't happen.

 

     Junhee was suddenly engulfed in a warm embrace. Memories flooded through his brain as he smelled something familiar. The smell of Bulgarian roses and baby powder. It's what she always smelled like.

 

     Not only was he crying, but he was full out sobbing. He grabbed onto the copy and sobbed into her soft sweater.

 

     "Kyoko, please... Don't leave me again." Junhee uttered. At this point, he had forgotten all about Yuchan. It was passed the time that he was supposed to finish the ritual.

 

     Kyoko was all he wanted. She was all he could think about. All he wanted, at the moment, was her. Not Yuchan. Not anyone else.

 

     Yuchan; the first principal in the game, had walked back down the red corridor. He thought, _I can't wait to leave and see Jun! I want to hug and kiss him so badly!_ He thought of the rules of the game.

 

     If Junhee had given into the copy. He would be trapped there forever. If Junhee had not given into the copy, Yuchan would be free and the two would be guaranteed an unbreakable bond.

 

     Once he reached the stall, he waited for the sign. There was meant to be a click. The click of the door unlocking and the lock bad been moved to the other side of the door.

 

     When he heard it click, he closed his eyes and his heart raced. He quickly opened the door, expecting to open his eyes to see the lovely Park Junhee.

 

     He smiled and opened his eyes, but his joy was turned into shock and horror. It was an empty room. No where in, no where out but the red corridor.

 

     Covering his mouth, he sobbed and fell to the floor. Shaking his head and screaming,

 

     "Junhee! How could you!?" He shouted. "You were my everything! And now-" he looked around with puffy, red eyes and cried harder. "And now, I have nothing!"

 

     "No... _No..._ _ **No!**_ **No!** "


End file.
